Dead or Alive: Reencountering the Past
by Axle Ryman
Summary: A man finds the truth about his past and finds the love from a person he never expected it from
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any DOA characters mentioned in this story.

Notes: I made this story for a contest on a forum and it won. I wanted to show this to other people so I thought I would post it here. I would like your opinions on them and at the moment I have a sequel being thought of.

Chapter 1:The invitation

Dan Fitzgerald was an 18-year-old kid living on his own in the town of Boston. He was 5'8" and around 170 but he had some muscle. He was also a good fighter but only won a few State Championships. After finishing High School he was thinking about becoming a wrestler. He heard the mail go through the slot and went to pick it up. He looked at them and noticed most of them were bills. He noticed one was different and opened it

Dear Mr. Fitzgerald,

We wish to inform you that you have become a participant in a tournament in Japan. Included with this is your plane ticket. The tournament starts in 5 days. When you arrive a taxi driver will take you to your hotel. You are one of many and will go through a preliminary as all the others. We hope you will join

Dan: Hmm. A tournament. Haven't been in one for a while. I guess I should go.

Dan went outside and jumped into his car. He drove it to the airport and went toward his plane. He looked around and noticed that he was the only one in the area. A woman nearby called toward him.

Woman: Excuse me? Sir?

Dan: Yes?

Woman: Do you need some help?

Dan: I'm looking for a flight to Japan.

Woman: Are you one of the tournament participants?

Dan: Yes.

Woman: Just head through that gate.

Dan: Thanks.

Dan was heading through the gate and saw some woman having a hard time with a guy. Dan wasn't the type of guy that would interfere. But he wouldn't let what was happening go on any further. The man was preparing to slap the cornered woman in the face but Dan grabbed his arm and twisted it

Dan: Listen buddy! Mess with someone your own size. Like me for example!

After finishing he felt a blow hit the man. Dan let go and the man fell unconscious. The woman stood before him and moved her hair from her eyes

Woman: Thanks. I thought I would miss my flight for the tournament.

Dan: Oh you're in it too? I'm Dan. Who are you?

Tina: I'm Tina Armstrong. It's nice to meet you Dan.

Dan: No way! THE Tina Armstrong? You look more different on TV.

Tina: I get that a lot. Oh jeez we better hurry! We're going to miss our flight.

Dan: Damn you're right. Let's go.

Both of them ran toward the gate and went onto the plane toward Japan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The gravesite

Dan and Tina got on the plane 2 minutes before it was about to leave. They had different seats so Dan was in front and Tina was in the back. Dan started to nod off as the plane left He woke up 2 hours later for lunch and learned that they had about 5 more hours left. He finished it quickly and went to the back to go to the bathroom. On his way he saw Tina sleeping but looking like she would wake up. After finishing his business he went toward Tina and noticed that she was awake. The seat next to her was empty and she looked like she could use some company. He sat down next to her and started to talk to her

Dan: Long flight. Is this your first time in Japan?

Tina: No. I've been there a few times. If only we could get there faster. Seems like sleeping is the only way to pass the time.

Dan: I know what you mean. I'm still a little groggy from earlier. I think I'm going to sleep again though.

Tina: Same here. See you later.

Dan went back to his seat and fell asleep. He started to dream about the fights. He saw himself and Tina in the finals facing each other and hurting each other brutally. In the middle of the fight his dream flashed to what looked to be Tina in some electrical shackles and a man in a robe holding a weird purple thing in his hand. Dan woke up as the plane began to land. The captain made an announcement that a bus was waiting for everyone to take them to the hotel. Dan and Tina got to the bus and sat in the back. As the bus began to move a man was walking around passing a set of keys to everyone. Dan looked at his with the numbers 231 on it. He looked at Tina's and saw 232 on them

Tina: Looks like we have a room next to each other.

Dan: I hope the rooms are good. The tournament is beginning in two days and I need to prepare.

Tina: Same here. But I'm going take some time to look around and stuff.

Dan: Maybe I will too.

When they got to the hotel they went into their rooms and fell asleep. The next morning Dan decided to take in the sites and looked around. He walked around and found himself to a forest. He read something about this forest saying that whomever tried to cut it down has failed and whoever traveled was never seen again. He heard a voice in his head telling him to go inside. Unknowingly, he started to move and went inside the forest. After minutes of walking, he found what looked to be a grave. He read it aloud to realize the most shocking thing

Dan: In remembrance of Mark and Elizabeth Fitzgerald? Were they, my parents?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beginning of the tournament

Dan looked toward the grave and was still shocked to see the written contents. He then began to hear a voice run through his head

Voice: My son. Train yourself for your match. For the future's events will need you at your peak.

Dan: What are you talking about?

The grave then began to move from its location and revealed two bands

Voice: Put these on. They will help you in your training.

Dan listened to what the voice had said and put them on. He felt strength run through his body and felt some heaviness too. He started to punch the air and got a feel for it. He then started to hit some of the trees. He saw them fall down with a thunderous crash. He continued this for the rest of the day until sundown. He decided to head back into the hotel. He went inside and took a shower. He thought he heard the sound of someone knocking and a door opening but thought it was his imagination. He then heard the bathroom door opening and Dan quickly moved the curtain to cover him from whoever was coming in. He looked and then saw Tina

Dan: T-T-Tina! What are you doing here?

Tina: Oh crap I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in there.

Dan watched as Tina ran out the door in embarrassment. Dan shut the shower off and put some clothes off. He went to Tina's room and knocked on her door. She answered it and still had a look of embarrassment on her face

Tina: I'm terribly sorry about that!

Dan: It's ok. Just warn me next time.

Tina: Ok I will. Anyway where have you been? I've been looking for you all day.

Dan: I looked around and saw a forest and went inside. I decided to do a little training there and I think it worked.

Tina: Is that so? I've been training myself and I think it's working too.

Dan: Only one way to find out and that is at the tournament.

Tina: Yep. Well it's getting late and I need to get to sleep.

Dan: Same here. Good night.

The next day Dan went back and started to train again. He tested with the bands again and started to train without them. He started to hit the trees and was able to knock them down one by one without them. He continued for the rest of the day and returned to the hotel. He went to sleep 2 hours after arriving back. He woke up the next day and got excited

Dan: Oh yeah! It's time for the tournament!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Power from the past

Dan had called a cab and went toward the location of the tournament. He got out and looked around and saw all the fighters. He was in shock to see so many and went inside. He signed in and went into a big area where he fighters were gathering. He looked around and saw many fighters he saw before.

Dan: There's Ayane, Kasumi, Lei Fang, Hitomi, Zack, Gen, Ryo, Tibius. So many of them I know and yet there are three times more than that.

Dan saw an official come out and a few others bringing out some machine

Official: Hello everyone! To see who gets in we are going to test your strength. Only 32 will get in so make sure you are ready to give out your strongest hit.

About 60 people went when Dan spotted Tina. He ran toward her

Dan: You prepared?

Tina: Yep. I already did mine. Got a 137.3. It's one of the highest.

Dan: Looks like I will have a lot of competition to go through. I hope I get in though.

After another 50 Dan's name came up. He started to walk toward the machine. As he did he heard murmurs from the other contestants. Dan paid no mind to them as one of them yelled something out

Man: GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM YOU SCRAWNY WEAKLING!

Dan then prepared to strike and then hit the machine as hard as he could. The area began to shake and everyone began to fall. The machine gave a reading of 743.54

Official: What the! That's the highest anyone ever got! I hate to be the person whom fights you!

Dan went back toward Tina, whom looked dumbfounded at what she saw

Tina: H-H-How did you do that!

Dan: I'm not sure myself. I just gave it my hardest and that's it.

All the other competitors finished up and the 32 finalists were chosen. The officials paired them up to make it so only 8 would compete in the main tournament. When finished, the finalists consisted of: Kasumi, Ayane, Tina, Hiyobatsu, Kayne, Druss, Elyn, and Dan.

Official: Ladies and gentleman! You've come for a show and you will get one! On the board are the 8 Finalists. Our first match: Kasumi vs Elyn! Our second match: Ayane vs Dan! Third: Kayne vs Hiyobatsu! And our last match: Tina vs Druss! Let's begin with our first match!

Shortly after finishing Kasumi and Elyn went onto the arena. The match began and then ended within 5 minutes, with Kasumi being the winner.

Official: A short first match but hopefully this one will keep us entertained for a while! It's now Ayane vs Dan!

Both Ayane and Dan went onto the arena and stared at each other. Ayane then showed some sort of sign of worry

Ayane(Thinking): What's going on? How do I know him? Could it be that he is…?

Official: And fight!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blind fury

Dan quickly ran at Ayane as she was daydreaming. He punched her in the face and she went flying. She quickly got up and looked at Dan

Ayane: You'll pay for that!

Ayane then went behind Dan and began to lift him up. Ayane then slammed Dan into the ground and struck her fist into his gut. A portion of the area was blasted into the air as Ayane repeatedly punched. After stopping and the smoke cleared she saw that Dan was not there

Dan: I know your fighting style and some of your moves. You need to do better than that.

As Ayane turned around she was met with a kick to the face and was on the ground. She struggled to get up but she got up as the count reached 3

Ayane: Looks like I'm gonna have to try something new.

In a blinding flash Ayane disappeared and seemed to have been appearing around the arena. Dan kept looking around as she kept appearing and disappearing. Ayane then appeared in front of him and punched him. She kept teleporting all over and repeatedly punched and kicked Dan. As Dan looked up he saw Ayane do a spin kick and knocked Dan near the edge. With his head a few inches above the ground he thought he would lose. Ayane then jumped into the air planning to land on Dan. Dan looked as she saw Ayane coming closer and closer. At the last second, Dan rolled to the side as Ayane landed, nearly falling over the edge. Dan quickly moved his right leg and knocked Ayane over the edge. Ayane groaned at the defeat and cursed out loud as the crowd began cheering. Dan then went to the defeated Ayane and gave his hand to help her up. Ayane swatted it away

Dan: What is your deal? I'm just trying to be a good person. Quit being a soar loser.

Ayane: Whatever. If I want help I'll ask for it.

Ayane then left and disappeared from the arena. Dan went to go get something to eat as the other two battles finished. Everyone went home as the day was ending and the next sets of matches were announced. Dan knocked on Tina's door and went inside

Dan: Hey good job in your match today.

Tina: Thanks. You did very well too. I never expected that to happen to tell the truth.

Dan: Me neither. So you are up against Kayne tomorrow.

Tina: I hear he is very tough. He almost killed one of the fighters in the preliminary matches.

Dan: I think I heard of him before. He was called Kayne the Slayer because he was a very good killer and would kill anyone for a good price.

Tina: No kidding? I guess we won't fight each other in the finals.

Dan: No something tells me you will win.

Tina: Same here. But Kasumi is really tough. After her match I don't think it will be as easy as Ayane.

Dan: Yeah. Well I better get some sleep. Good night.

Dan went to bed and woke up a little early the next day. He went to the arena and started to do a little training. As the hours passed he was then called to the arena for his next match

Kasumi: I want to know, is your real name Axle Ryman?

Dan: I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong person.

Kasumi: You definitely seem like him. And the trouble I noticed with Ayane about you somehow told me this.

Dan: Well I've never heard that name before. As for Ayane I don't anything about her that has to do with me. Nor do I want to.

Kasumi: Very well then. Good luck. You will need it.

Dan: Same here. Only you will definitely need it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "A name I remember"

Dan ran at Kasumi and threw a punch at her. She moved her head out of the way and grabbed Dan's arm and tossed him onto the ground. She then lifted him up and kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying. Dan got up again and looked at Kasumi

Dan: You're tough. Never expected that.

Kasumi: Thanks. But to win you need to try something new.

Dan: In that case I will.

Dan charged at her again and was about to punch her. As Kasumi moved her head to dodge Dan used his right leg and kicked Kasumi in the back. He then gave a left hook to Kasumi's stomach and then kicked her away. She got up immediately and looked back at Dan

Kasumi: Didn't expect that. Now take this!

Kasumi leapt high into the air. Dan looked up but was blinded by the sun. Out of nowhere, Kasumi came out of nowhere and struck her foot into his stomach. Dan fell down in pain as Kasumi went back up. Dan tried to get up but was met with another kick. He fell then as the ref began the count

Ref: 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!

Dan then heard the 9 count and jumped back up and held his stomach

Dan: Good…job. Didn't expect that.

Kasumi: The match will end soon.

Kasumi then jumped back into the air to do another attack. Dan saw it coming and leapt into the air after her. As Kasumi went down she saw Dan move above her. She looked up and was met with a foot to her face. As she was falling, Dan grabbed her and set her up for a pile driver. Not wanting to kill her, Dan changed her position as he power bombed her into the arena. The ref called out the count and reached 10. Dan helped Kasumi and brought her to the locker room as she began to regain consciousness

Kasumi: I guess you won, Axle Ryman.

Dan: I told you, I'm not Axle Ryman.

Kasumi: I know. But something is strange about you. I do think that is you. For now though, I'm unsure.

Dan: I'm unsure too. Good job though. Had me worried. But why do you believe I'm Axle Ryman?

Kasumi: It's a name I remember from the past. I thought I would win this match. Well for now I think you should get ready for tomorrow.

Dan went back and watched as Tina and Kayne faced off. Kayne got the upper hand in the beginning but Tina pulled through and tossed Kayne out of the ring. Tina began celebrating with Dan for their wins. The day was ending and everyone went back home to sleep. As the crowd came back for the finals the official called both Tina and Dan out. They shook hands and wished each other luck as the battle began


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The fight among friends

Dan and Tina ran toward each other and tested each other's strength in by locking hands with each other. Tina was proving victorious at first but Dan started to get the upper hand and knocked her back. He ran toward her and punched her in the stomach and knocked her on the ground. Tina got up and clothes lined him down. Dan got up and ran toward Tina. Both exchanged blows for a bit. Tina then grabbed Dan and knocked him into the arena's wall. She then gave him a hard blow to the stomach and tossed him onto the ground. At a 5 count Dan got up and gave Tina a kick in the face. Tina got up at a 6 count. Both were tired for quiet awhile as the battle began to last for an hour. Dan had blood near his mouth and on his forehead and Tina has some blood on her left leg and right arm

Tina: Let's finish this!

Dan: Just what I was going to say!

Both ran at each other and then did one more punch. They stood with their backs from each other and Dan collapsed on the ground while Tina moved near the edge from the pain. The ref then began his count

Ref: 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 1-

As the ref was going to the 10 count a thud was heard nearby. The ref looked and saw Tina on the ground outside of the ring. Medics came out to help Dan and Tina and brought them to the recovery room. Several hours later Dan began to wake up. As he did he saw Tina by his side

Tina: Good. You're awake. You've been out for most of the day.

Dan: Really? Man I'm a wreck. And I guess I lost.

Tina: Actually, you won. I fell out of the ring before the 10 count.

Suddenly, a knock on the room's door was heard. The door opened and Kasumi peeked her head in

Kasumi: Excuse me but can I speak to Dan alone for a bit?

Tina: Sure.

Tina left the room and Kasumi walked toward Dan

Kasumi: I want you to know something. You have seen the grave of your parents correct? Well I want you to know that the name Fitzgerald was wrong. Their last names were Ryman. They had a son, but shortly their home was set on fire and only their son had survived. You grew up without parents, correct?

Dan: Yes, but, how did you know that?

Kasumi: Because you are that boy, I knew your family and was going to save your family. Unfortunately the ones whom burned your home got there before I could and killed them. When I went inside to find you there was no sign. Somehow you were gone. The one who did it was Ayane.

Dan: She did it?

Kasumi: Ayane was going to get revenge on a treasure that was stolen by your family. I don't know what it was but all I can say is that it must have been important. She is at your parents' gravesite now. Go there.

Dan: I can't. I'm too weak in this state.

Kasumi: Drink this. It will restore your strength.

Kasumi then handed a bottle with a green substance inside. He drank it down and got out of bed

Dan: Whoa! Thanks Kasumi! I owe you one.

Kasumi: Just go before it is too late.

Dan left to his parents' gravesite and saw Ayane in front of it


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Retribution

Ayane: So you have arrived. I was wondering when the son of Elizabeth and Mark Ryman would be here.

Dan: Why did you kill them! I know you wanted something but I doubt they stole it.

Ayane: Exactly. But I didn't have to kill them. I just wanted to.

Dan: Why you-

Dan charged at her and Ayane moved out of the way but was met with a kick by Dan. She was hit into a tree. Dan then picked her up and threw her through the tree. Ayane hit the next one and fell down unconscious. He was about to kill her when he heard a yell for help, followed by a dark, evil voice

Voice: Come to my fortress boy! I have what want.

Dan then heard the other voice yell help again. This time he knew who it was

Dan: TINA!

Dan looked back at Ayane and prepared to kill her before going. He then heard his father's voice

Father: Son! Don't do it. It won't bring us back.

Mother: Use the book! It will help Tina!

The grave then moved again and revealed a small book

Father: This book contains the spells of our past. Use them and defeat your foe!

Dan opened it and saw a bunch of spells. He looked at one and used it by yelling out the spell's name

Dan: Teleport!

Dan soon appeared inside a large room. Tina was on the floor, a large dark gate was on the wall, and a man was floating above

Dan: Who are you?

Man: My name is Malgavita Scura.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Light vs Darkness

Dan: What did you do to her?

Scura: Nothing, yet. You see I'm a soul collector, trying to revive a creature of phenomenal power named Nerezza Profonda. I need one more soul. And her soul is gone.

Dan: Give it back!

Scura: I don't have it. It lies within you!

Dan: But how?

Scura: You don't get it do you? Since the day you two met she has had feelings for you. I'm surprise you didn't know that. Perhaps she hasn't told you yet. No matter. Two souls will make Nerezza more powerful. Now die!

Scura then fired a beam at Dan, which forced him onto the ground. Dan looked up and felt himself ready to die as the book fell open in front of him

Scura: You won't survive this. Say goodnight, Axle Ryman!

Dan: My name is Dan Fitzgerald!

Dan began to raise his right hand and it glowed with an orange light

Dan: Hyper blast!

The attack hit Scura dead on and he fell to the floor. Dan then aimed his hand toward the gate

Dan: Light Beam!

The beam hit the gate and the darkness disappeared and all the souls were released and returned to their bodies

Scura: No! How did you do it? I can't release him again! I can't battle you now so I'll let you go. Good-bye, Axle.

As Scura disappeared Dan ran toward Tina and tried to wake her up. He looked at his spell book and saw a spell called Soul Body. He used it and fell down unconscious. An unknown woman shrouded in light appeared and spoke

Woman: My son, take care of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The parting of friends

Three days later he woke up in his bed at home. To his right was the Championship Trophy. He went into his kitchen and saw Tina making breakfast.

Tina: Dan!

Tina ran and gave Dan a hug and a small kiss. When she realized what she did she pulled away and began blushing

Dan: Hey it's all right. I know you have feelings for me. I don't mind.

Tina: I know. But I think it's weird since we've just recently met. Maybe I should take some time and relax since I need some time before we should do something together.

Dan: Same here. Good-bye Tina.

As Tina was about to leave Dan had embraced Tina. He then moved in and gave her a passionate kiss. Tina returned it before saying good-bye. Tina then left Dan's home for some relaxation

Dan: I can use some too. And maybe some practice for the next tournament.

Dan had then left and started up his car. He went to go to the airport for a vacation in Florida

The End.


End file.
